


Push It to the Limit

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chains, F/F, Girls in Chains, Kinks, Kinky, Pain, Punishment, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Sub Rowena MacLeod, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena MacLeod is a bad girl and she needs to be punished.





	Push It to the Limit

You didn't want to do this to her, but she'd left you no other choice. She'd made the decision to misbehave, to be a bitch for no reason other than to spite you all on her own, and she needed to be taught a lesson.

Actions had consequences.

The sooner she learned that, the better.

You swung the whip over her back. The leather connected with the skin with a loud crack that almost made you feel guilty for doing this to her. Almost, for the moment the little hiss of pain left her mouth and she started laughing, heartily, smugly, mockingly, you knew you were doing the right thing.

Rowena MacLeod was a bad girl and she needed to be punished.

She  _ deserved _ to be punished.

"Is that the best you've got?" she asked, the tone of her voice matching that of her laughter. She tugged at the chains binding her hands above her head and gave a little sway of her hips, a little dance that would have been cute if it wasn't taunting.

"Don't you worry, honey. We're just getting started," you said. You eyed the mark that had already formed on her naked back, a thin, red line amidst the freckled paleness. It suited her somehow, made her more delectable, more attractive. Like an ornament embedded in her skin, beautiful and exquisite and so, so delicious you wanted nothing but to trace your fingers over it, elicit more hisses from that pretty little mouth.

Your pussy throbbed in agreement, pulsated like a little heart between your legs, wanton, needy, ravenous. Slick spilled down your legs, hot and sticky against your thighs.

More. You needed more. More of Rowena, of her pain. More marks on her flawless skin.

"Oh?" Rowena purred. One of your favorite sounds of hers. You got wetter. As if she could sense it, she chuckled. She knew what she was doing to you, knew what effect she had on you. You may have been in control tonight, but it was her who pulled all the strings. "And what, pray tell, do you intend to do to me?"

"That depends on you."

A lot of things depended on her.

You, for one.

"Really?" Her accent was thick in the word.

"Uh-huh. Be good, and it all stops."

_ Please, don't be good, _ you begged.  _ Please, be bad. _ The worse she was, the more fun you had. The more fun you  _ both _ had.

"And if I decline?" Rowena asked.

You had to smirk, anticipation building up inside of you in the form of bubbling heat between your legs. "Then I'm gonna have to punish you."

She looked over her shoulder, turning her head as far back as she could. As expected, a smirk was plastered over her mouth; her trademark, the signature you knew her best by. Trouble, it promised. A challenge. A dare.

"Bring it."

Her tone was low, icy, somewhere between a whisper and a purr. A combination that made your stomach flutter with anticipation, with rising desire you were finding hard to control.

You needed her.

Needed to hurt her.

Needed to love her.

Needed to have her.

Needed her, all of her.

It was a hunger you could barely control. You didn't  _ want _ to control it. All you wanted was to unleash it, to unclip the chain around its neck and let it roam free and do and take what it wanted, what it craved so desperately.

Take  _ her. _

_ Claim _ her.

You swung the whip for the second time. It landed over the welt from the previous strike, and Rowena yelped as if burned. She arched her back, twisted forwards and sideways, slowly but firmly pulling at the chains.

You froze in place, happy shivers replaced by those of fear. Had you hit her too hard? Had you harmed her more than you'd agreed on?

Before you could utter a word of concern, the familiar chuckle rang in your ears. "That's it?"

You breathed out in relief, fear instantly forgotten. Rowena scoffed. You glared. "What?"

"I thought you were punishing me."

"I am."

"Are you?" Another scoff. You could picture her face; nose turned up, mouth shaking with unreleased laughter, expression pure mockery.

"Yes," you said, irritation creeping into your tone. She had that effect on people. On you, especially.

Rowena sighed. "I'm bound in bloody iron, and I barely felt a thing! You might as well have lightly pat me on the back!"

She was goading you, leading you to right where she wanted you. 

You happily followed her.

You struck her again, a tad harder this time. "Watch your mouth!"

She took a few breaths to compose herself, then laughed. "Or what?"

_ CRACK! _

A hiss, followed by more laugher. You barely held back a groan, frustration rising, filling you up once little taunt at a time. The woman had an exquisite gift for pissing people off.

"That sure taught me," Rowena said sarcastically.

"Maybe you need some extra lessons."

"From you? Doubtful."

_ CRACK! _

"Was this preparation?" she asked, panting.

Your free fist clenched. Damn her! Damn her and her attitude!

_ CRACK! _

_ CRACK! _

_ CRACK! _

Rowena yelped with each one, pulling at the chains as pain exploded all over her back. Her skin was red now; as red as the polish adorning her nails, a deep, rich scarlet color that turned you on even more. Thin lines covered her back, pulsating, throbbing, painful.

Beautiful.

"You were saying?" It was your time to tease.

"We're getting somewhere," she said.

You pouted, feigning hurt. "Just that?"

"Are you expecting a medal for doing your job halfway decently?"

_ CRACK! _

A deeper, louder yelp.

"Mouth," you reminded her.

She huffed. "Bitch."

_ CRACK! _

_ CRACK! _

_ CRACK! _

_ CRACK! _

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of defiance, Rowena screamed, no longer able to hold it in. You smiled contentedly.  _ There we go, _ you thought.  _ We're getting somewhere. _

Getting right where you wanted.

"What was that?" you taunted. It was time you turned the tables. "I couldn't quite hear you."

Rowena was panting, hungrily gasping for breath. She was shaking, pain mixing in with excitement and taking over, filling up her veins. She was on a high; riding it, basking in it, giving herself over to it.

"Getting somewhere," she said in-between deep breaths. Her fingers wrapped around the chains for balance, legs wobbly, weak, only her last remnants of strength keeping them from giving way. A small laugh escaped her. "I knew you had it in you."

You smiled. "Of course you did."

_ CRACK! _

Another scream ripped from her. Loud. Piercing. Delicious. You could listen to it for days on end, and never get tired of its sharp, pain-infused perfection.

"That's my girl," Rowena said softly, and you had to grin, proud of your accomplishments.

_ CRACK! _

_ CRACK! _

There was a time when you would be scared to keep going, but you knew better now. If she wanted you to stop, she would have said so. One word — one teeny-tiny word — and it would all be over.

She didn't want it to be over. Not by a longshot.

And neither did you.

In fact, you were just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
